Love in spite of him
by morgane18
Summary: Le glee Club est de retour des vacances et Kurt retrouve Blaine plus amoureux que jamais mais une nouvelle arrive au glee club qui tombe amoureuse de Kurt et feras tous pour détruire le couple et met Kurt dans une mauvaise situation , alors , Amy va t-elle réussir à conquérir le cœur du beau Kurt ? et Kurt va-t-il faire le bon choix et sauver l'honneur de son couple ?
1. Chapter 1

Love in spite of him

 **Les personnages Principaux :**

Kurt Hummel : Homosexuel et petit ami de Blaine Anderson.

Blaine Anderson : Homosexuel, rival d'Amy , petit ami et prétendant de Kurt .

Amy Wright : Prétendante de Kurt, Rivale de Blaine, nouvelle solliste du Glee Club et ennemie de Rachel.

Rachel Berry : Meilleure amie de Kurt, Petite amie de Finn et ennemie d'Amy .

Finn Hundson : Petit ami de Rachel , ami et beau frére de Kurt et meilleure ami de Blaine.

 **Personnages secondaire :**

Burt Hummel : Pére de Kurt et Beau pére de Finn

Carole Hundson : Mére de Finn et Belle mére

Héléne Anderson : Mére de Blaine

Will Schouester : Professeur du glee club

Il y aurra des passages avec d'autre membre du glee club .

 **Résumé :**

Le glee Club est de retour des vacances et Kurt retrouve Blaine plus amoureux que jamais mais une nouvelle arrive au glee club qui tombe amoureuse de Kurt et feras tous pour détruire le couple et met Kurt dans une mauvaise situation , alors , Amy va t-elle réussir à conquérir le cœur du beau Kurt ? et Kurt va-t-il faire le bon choix et sauver l'honneur de son couple ?... vous voulez en savoir plus ? et bien rendez vous dans les pages suivantes.

Je vais écrire du point de vue de Kurt et Blaine etant le couple principal de l'histoire . Bonne Lecture et surtou n'ésiter pas a me poster des commentaire ca me feras plaisir .

 **Chapitre 1 : Point de vue de Kurt**

Cette année Kurt rentrait en derniére année au lycée Mackinley , depuis son entrée dans le lycée Kurt avait attendu avec impatience sa derniére année car l'équipe de foot le harcelait sans cesse à cause de son homosexualité , Kurt avait 16 ans lorsqu'il à fait son coming out et en avit beaucoup souffert. A peine s'en remettait-il que sa mére mourut d'un cancer et depuis il vit avec son pére . Lors de sa deuxiéme année au lycée il est rentré dans la chorale de son lycée ou onze autres jeunes partageaient la passion pour la musique .

Kurt entra sur le parking du lycée et à peine fut il sorti de la voiture qu'il entendit :

Kurtttttttttttttttttttttttttt !

Kurt se retourna d'un coup le cœur battant à cent à l'heure et il vit Rachel sa meilleure amie qui foncait droit sur lui pour l'étouffer avec son étreinte :

Mon dieux Rachel ça va pas de foncer comme ça sur les gens, j'ai faillit faire une crise cardiaque.

Désolé Kursty, je suis super contente de te voir, ça a été les vacances ? oh j'ai vu Monsieur shouester et il ma dit que il allait y avoir une nouvelle , tu crois que je dois m'inquiéter ? J'ai déjà réfléchit à des solos qui m'irait parfaitement pour les communales ! et ta vu Finn ça fait une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vu ça me rend folle et….

Houla dit Kurt en riant reprend ton souffle Rachel, pour répondre à tes questions Finn est surement sur le terrain de foot avec Puck et concernant la nouvelle qui dois arriver et bien je ne sais pas tu verras bien, de toute façon même si elle est douée ta voix reste sublime Rachel !

Merci, Kursty tu es adorable et Blaine tu l'as vu ?

Non , pas encore, j'ai hâte de le voir, il me manque tellement dit Kurt en soupirant.

Tout en parlant ils se dirigèrent vers leurs casiers mais dés que Kurt eu poser ses affaires dans son casier il vit que l'équipe de foot arriver vers eux, Rachel lui souffla à l'oreille :

Ne fait pas attention à eux, tu vaux beaucoup mieux.

Je ne peux pas Rachel comment veut tu que….. **Bammmm**

L'équipe de foot était arrivée à leur hauteur et avait pousser Kurt violemment contre les casiers :

Bonne rentrée l'homo ! disent –ils en rigolant et repartirent en laissant Kurt par terre qui avait les larmes aux yeux, doucement Rachel le pris dans ses bras et lui dit :

Chtt ! du calme Kurt, il n'en vallent pas la peine.

Je …..J'en peux plus Rachel, tous les jours ça va être la même chose, j'en ai marre de ce lycée et de me faire toujours passer pour la victime, je ne sais même pas me défendre, je ne suis qu'un bon à rien ! dit Kurt tandis qu'il déverser un flot de larme.

Rachel lui sourit avec tendresse tout en lui essuyant ses larmes et lui dit :

Kurt, tu n'es pas un bon à rien et tu veux ce que je te dise dit elle en lui caressants la joue, tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse, tu es une personne unique avec énormément de talent et de courage !

C'est Vrai ça ? demanda Kurt en reniflant

Bien sur que c'est vrai Kurt ! tu peux être fier de ce que tu es et de ce que tu as accomplit, comme moi je suis fière de toi ! lui dit Rachel en souriant

Merci, de toujours me soutenir et d'être toujours là pour moi Rachel ! dit Kurt en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Tu es mon meilleur ami Kurt et je t'aime c'est normal, bon aller reprend toi, je vais en cours, on se voit au glee club dit elle en partant vers sa salle de cours.

Kurt ferma son casier et se dirigea vers son cours, mais il n'avait qu'une hâte s'était d'être à son cours de chant au glee club, pour chanter d'une part mais aussi pour voir l'amour de sa vie , Blaine, le être à part ses amies à le rendre heureux.

Il avait rencontrer Blaine à la Dalton Académie, une école pour garçons avec une tolérance zéro en matière de discrimination, il y avait été transféré l'an dernier quand une grosse brute du nom de David Karoski l'avait harcelé et menacé de mort, Kurt y avait donc rencontré Blaine, un garçon charmant, merveilleux et super sexy avec ses cheveux bruns foncés et ses yeux marrons-noisette, Blaine l'avait aidé à remonter la pente pendant cette mauvaise période.

La journée passa en à grande vitesse et quand la sonnerie du dernier cours retentit, Kurt rangea ses affaires avec un soupire de soulagement et se dirigea vers la salle du glee club et la premiére personne qu'il vit en arrivant fut Blaine qui l'attendais devant la porte et une fois qu'il fut à sa hauteur Blaine le prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

Tu m'as manqué Joli cœur !

Toi aussi, tellement dit Kurt en le regardant tendrement.

Mmm, j'ai envi de t'embrasser maintenant dit Blaine en lui baisant le cou.

Blaine ! non on ne peut pas on est dans un lieu publique paniqua Kurt

Je m'en fous ! je t'ai attendu deux mois, ça me rend dingue, tes lèvres me manque dit Blaine en essayant de l'embrasser.

Mais les autres vont nous voir dit Kurt en protestant.

Kurt, on s'en fou des autres et puis là, personne ne peut nous voir à part le glee club dit Blaine avec un air suppliant.

Bon ok dit Kurt en se rapprochant de Blaine

Blaine se pencha et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Kurt, ce fut très doux au début puis Blaine amplifia le baiser en passant sa langue à travers la bouche de Kurt, quelques secondes plus tard une voix les interrompis :

Euh ! Kurt, Blaine c'est bon on a comprit que vous êtes amoureux mais là vous bloquer l'accès à la salle, ce n'est pas qu'on ne vous aime pas mais bon, bougez s'il vous plait.

Kurt et Blaine se retournèrent et virent tous le glee club qui les regardait avec un sourire un peu moqueur aux lèvres, Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et leur dit :

Rhoo c'est bon on entre et en faite bonjour les amies je suis content de vous voir dit-il en les embrassant un par un.

Nous aussi Kursty dit Mercedes en l'embrassent sur la joue et ils allèrent s'assoir à leurs places, Kurt s'assit à coté de Blaine qui lui prit la main en la massant en fessant des cercles avec ses doit sur la peau, d'un coup Monsieur Schouester entra avec son sourire habituel sur le visage :

Bonjour, jeunes gens, j'espère que vous avez passés de bonnes vacances parce que les communales nous attendent et on va les gagner je vous le promets !

Oui ! Ah ce sujet j'ai plusieurs solos qui pourrait très bien m'aller pour les communales.

Oh ! c'est bon Berry on sait tous que tu es la meilleure, mais en fait tu n'es qu'une ...

Stop ! ca suffit Santana ! bon alors je vous informe qu'un nouveau membre va intégrer le glee club donc je vous pris d'accueillir Amy Wright dit Monsieur Schouester.

La nouvelle fit son entrée dans la salle, Kurt l'observa, elle avait de long cheveux brun avec des yeux vert qui brillaient, elle portait un pantalon bleu avec un t-shirt blanc, elle était belle, elle commença à se présenter :

Bonjour, je m'appelle Amy Wright et j'adore chanter, c'est ma passion depuis toute petite, je suis venue l'an dernier aux régionales et je vous ai trouvé fabuleux !

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase en posant son regard sur Kurt, un regard un peu trop intense pour Kurt qui détourna le regard , Amy détourna le regard à son tour et alla s'assoir à quelques mètres de Kurt à qui elle adressa un sourire éblouissant et celui-ci gêné le lui rendit.

A la fin du cour Kurt se rendit vers sa voiture avec Blaine, Blaine lui prit ses deux mains et lui demanda :

Alors, comment t'as trouvé la nouvelle ?

Elle a l'air cool après reste à savoir comment elle chante dit Kurt

T'as raison, on se voit ce soir ? demanda Blaine avec un sourire coquin aux lèvres

Oh non Blaine pas ce soir, je suis fatigué ! dit Kurt

Tu es sur que ça va Kurt tu as l'air contrarié s'inquiéta Blaine

Oui ne t'en fait pas je suis juste fatigué dit Kurt avec un sourire forcé.

Ok dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front on ce voit demain, je t'aime mon amour.

Moi aussi je t'aime Blaine dit Kurt en l'embrassant sur la bouche.

Kurt rentra dans sa voiture et quitta le parking du lycée pour rentrer chez lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Amour malgré lui

 **Les personnages Principaux :**

Kurt Hummel : Homosexuel et petit ami de Blaine Anderson.

Blaine Anderson : Homosexuel, rival d'Amy , petit ami et prétendant de Kurt .

Amy Wright : Prétendante de Kurt, Rivale de Blaine, nouvelle solliste du Glee Club et ennemie de Rachel.

Rachel Berry : Meilleure amie de Kurt, Petite amie de Finn et ennemie d'Amy .

Finn Hundson : Petit ami de Rachel , ami et beau frére de Kurt et meilleure ami de Blaine.

 **Personnages secondaire :**

Burt Hummel : Pére de Kurt et Beau pére de Finn

Carole Hundson : Mére de Finn et Belle mére

Héléne Anderson : Mére de Blaine

Will Schouester : Professeur du glee club

Il y aurra des passages avec d'autre membre du glee club .

 **Résumé :**

Le glee Club est de retour des vacances et Kurt retrouve Blaine plus amoureux que jamais mais une nouvelle arrive au glee club qui tombe amoureuse de Kurt et feras tous pour détruire le couple et met Kurt dans une mauvaise situation , alors , Amy va t-elle réussir à conquérir le cœur du beau Kurt ? et Kurt va-t-il faire le bon choix et sauver l'honneur de son couple ?... vous voulez en savoir plus ? et bien rendez vous dans les pages suivantes.

Je vais écrire du point de vue de Kurt et Blaine etant le couple principal de l'histoire . Bonne Lecture et surtou n'ésiter pas a me poster des commentaire ca me feras plaisir .

Je vais essayer de poster 1 chapitre par semaine si j'ai le temps car avec mon stage c'est un peu galére.

 **Chapitre 2 : Point de vue de Blaine**

Blaine attendit que Kurt soit partit pour grimper dans sa voiture, tout en réfléchissant, Blaine avait très bien vu comment Amy avait regardé son petit ami et avait put ressentir une pointe de jalousie mais bon après il se fessait peut être des idées.

Il aimait Kurt plus que tout au monde, pour lui Kurt était parfait, dés le premier regard il est tout de suite tombé amoureux de lui, jamais il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi fort et courageux, quand Blaine voyait ces magnifique yeux bleu il avait l'impression de ce noyer dans l'océan. En résumé Blaine le trouvait magnifique et pour rien au monde il lui ferait du mal, il serait prêt à tout pour lui.

Il sortit de ses pensées et démarra sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui, il n'était pas pressé de rentré car dés qu'il a fait son coming out ses parents l'avait mal pris et l'avaient traité comme un moins que rien, comme une erreur de la nature.

Blaine s'est toujours débrouillé tout seul depuis son coming out, son père ne lui parlait que pour l'insulter et le battait parfois et sa mère et bien elle l'ignorait et leur comportement à son égart le faisait énormément souffrir.

Il arriva chez lui et sortit de la voiture, avant de rentrer dans la maison, il souffla un grand coup et pénétra chez lui. A peine avait il gravit l'escalier qu'il entendit son père lui hurler :

BLAINE ! VIEN ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

A sa voix Blaine compris qu'il était saoul et ses jambes commencèrent à trembler. Il descendit lentement les escaliers et rejoignit son père dans le salon, ses parents étaient là, tous les deux et le regardaient comme si Blaine était une pourriture, son père pris la parole :

Ta mère et moi nous voulons que tu arrêtes ton cinéma Blaine .

Quel cinéma ? demanda Blaine d'un ton froid.

Nous voulons que tu arrêtes d'être cette chose gay et que tu abandonnes celui dont tu es amoureux dit son père en le fixant.

Lui ! une chose, ainsi c'est comme ça que ses parents le voyaient, comment des parents peuvent-ils infliger une telle souffrance à leur enfant ?

Blaine regarda son père dans les yeux et lui dit :

Pourquoi vous êtes comme ça ? j'ai rien fait de mal, c'est ce que je suis vraiment et j'en suis fier et pour rien au monde je ne quitterais Kurt.

Ainsi donc, tu choisis d'être une tapette, tu me dégoutes, c'est mal d'être ce que tu es Blaine !

Cette fois ci, s'en était trop, pour Blaine, qui pointa son doigt sur son père en se levant d'un coup :

Cette fois, j'en ai marre, je peux plus vivre comme ça, vous savez la fois ou j'ai fait mon comin out j'ai vraiment crut que vous alliez me comprendre, mais je me suis tromper, papa toi tu m'as battu jusqu'au sang et toi maman tu étais là à me regarder souffrir sans rien dire ou faire. Vous n'êtes même pas venus me voir quand je me suis retrouver à l'hôpital…

C'est très touchant, j'en ai plus rien à foutre de toi et pareil pour ta mère, je n'ai plus de fils.

Blaine avit les larmes aux yeux tellement il avait mal :

Et moi je n'ai plus de parent mais j'ai Kurt, il est toujours là pou moi, lui est un homme mais toi non, t'es qu'un connard d'homophobe.

A ses mots son père bondit sur ses pieds et lui envoya un coup de poing en plein visage, il lui envoya des coups de pieds partout et claqua sa tête contre le sol et tout fût noir.

Quand Blaine reprit connaissance il vit le salon vide ses parents étaient partis en le laissant par terre , il avait mal partout et saignait.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se soigner et quand il en sortit il sentit son téléphone vibrait, il le sortit et vit que c'était Kurt qui l'appelait, il décrocha :

Kurt?

Eh, Blaine, ça va, ça fait une heure que j'essaie de te joindre mais tu ne réponds pas ! dit Kurt d'une voix inquiète.

Quand il entendit ses mots Blaine fondit en larme, quel soulagement de savoir qu'au moins une personne s'inquiétait pour lui :

Kurt, mon père il m'a ….. dit Blaine avant de s'étrangler dans un sanglot.

Blaine, je suis là, parle moi mon amour dit Kurt

Eh bien, il a commencé à m'insulter et ensuite il m'a frappé jusqu'à ce que je perde connaissance, mais tu sais ce qui fait le plus mal ? c'est de savoir qu'ils m'ont laissé sans rien dire.

Blaine, vient dormir à la maison ce soir, tu crois que tu peux ?

Oui j'arrive, je suis là dans 15 minutes !dit Blaine en prenant ses clefs.

Ok je t'attends, à tout a l'heure dit Kurt

A tout à l'heure, oh hey Kurt ?

Oui ?

Merci

C'est normal Blaine, je t'aime répondit Kurt

Blaine raccrocha et sortit de la maison, il rentra dans la voiture et prit la direction de chez Kurt.

C'est avec un soupire de soulagement qu'il atteignit enfin le domicile de son bien aimé, il toqua à la porte, ce fut Burt le père de Kurt qui lui ouvrit :

Tient, bonjour Blaine, comment ça va ? ton père ta fait du mal ?

Bonjour, Burt et oui il ma frappé et Kurt est là ?

Oui, entre il est dans sa chambre dit Burt

Blaine monta les escaliers, dés qu'il entra dans la chambre, Kurt se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa passionnément, Blaine et lui s'allongèrent Blottit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, au bout d'un moment Blaine brisa le silence :

Kurt, tu dors ?

Non, répondit Kurt

Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu avais l'air contrarié tout à l'heure demanda Blaine en lui caressant la joue et en le couvrant de baiser.

Non rien, ça n'a pas d'importance dit Kurt

Si Kurt, je te connais, quand tu as ce comportement ca veut dire que quelqu'un ta fait du mal répondit Blaine.

Il vit les yeux de Kurt se remplir de larme, Blaine le prit alors dans ses bras et le serras très fort et Kurt lui répondit :

Toute la journée j'ai eu le droit à des moqueries de la part des joueurs de foot, Blaine je vais terminer le lycée exactement comme je l'ai commencé !

Kurt, je te le promets que je ne leur laisserais plus jamais te faire du mal.

Arrête, tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capable Blaine !

Oh que si tu peux me croire, Kurt je veux plus te voir souffrir.

Merci Blaine, je me sens vraiment en sécurité avec toi !

Mon devoir en tant que petit ami et de te protéger, tu es l'homme de ma vie Kurt, je t'aime tellement si tu savais.

A travers les larmes Kurt lui souris, Blaine se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement.

Au bout de quelque seconde Kurt demanda :

Blaine, pourquoi tu restes chez tes parents, ils n'ont pas à te faire subir ça.

Oui et ou veut tu que j'aille ? questionna Blaine

Ici, chez moi !

Non Kurt !

Pourquoi pas ?

Parce que, mon père risque de te faire du mal, ainsi qu'a ta famille et vous ne méritez pas ça !

C'est non, Kurt, c'est trop risqué !

Oh, s'il te plait, réfléchit en pour moi je t'en pris !

Blaine regarda Kurt, celui-ci le regarder de manière suppliante, il craqua et dit :

Ok, pour toi je le ferais, mais là on devrait dormir, demain on a cour, il entoura Kurt de ses bras et baissa la tête en disant :

Bonne nuit mon cœur.

Bonne nuit, Blaine dit Kurt

Les garçons s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain, Blaine se réveilla le premier, il regarda Kurt qui dormait paisiblement, il se mit en devoir de le réveiller, il embrassa chaque parcelle de peau en respirant la douce odeur de Kurt et entendit Kurt pousser un léger soupire, Blaine souria il trouvait Kurt adorable :

Kurt, il faut aller en cour mon amour dit Blaine en le caressant

Kurt ouvrit les yeux et sourit à la vue de Blaine.

Bonjour Blaine dit Kurt en l'embrassant

Bonjour Bébé, bien dormit ?

Toujours bien quand tu es là Blaine dit Kurt.

A ses mots Blaine sentit une bouffée d'amour le submerger, mon dieu qu'il aimait Kurt, il sorti du lit et força kurt a y sortir :

Aller paréseux on sort dit Blaine en retirant le dras qui recouvrait Kurt

Eh Blaine, j'ai froid maintenant grogna Kurt

Allez hop hop hop bouge, on va étre en retard dit Blaine en rigolant

Mais au lieux d'une réponse, il reçut un oreiller en pleine figure , il se leva et bondit sur Kurt qui pouffait de rire , Blaine le chatouiller partout ou il pouvait l'atteindre :

Arréte Blaine je n'arrive plus à respirer dit Kurt entre deux rires

OH non je continue jusque quand tu avoueras ta défaite

Ok c'est bon ta gagné, je me rend dit Kurt en ce levant je vais prendre ma douche.

Nan pas avant que t'es donner mon bisous !

Kurt, pris blaine dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec passion, Blaine pouvait sentir son cœur battre à la chamade , il amplifia le baiser en posant sa main sur la nuque de kurt et commenca à enlever son t-shirt , Kurt l'arreta brusquement :

Je suis pas prés Blaine, je suis désoler dit Kurt

Non Kurt ne le soit pas , je t'attendrait mon amour, prend le temp qu'il te faudras.

Merci, je t'aime dit Kurt en L'embrassant sur la joue et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain .

Pendant ce temps Blaine s'habillia et réfléchit à la conversation qu'il avait eu la veille avec Kurt , du fait que Kurt lui avit proposé de venir vivre chez lui, d'un coté Blaine mourrait d'envie de partir de chez lui et d'aller vivre avec Kurt mais d'un autre il savait qu'en habitant chez Kurt son Pére pourrais nuire à la famille de Kurt.

Il avait besoin de conseil , il pouvait pas demander à Kurt mais par contre il pouvait en demander à son meilleur ami Finn qui était aussi le beau frére de Kurt, il commença à composer le numérot mais au même moment Kurt sortit :

Tu viens Blaine , on est en retart, on a pas le temp de manger dit Kurt en lui prenant la main ainsi que son sac.

Ok , et c'est repartit pour une journée, vivement le wee-ken dit Blaine en montant dans sa voiture avec Kurt.

Oh Oui pour dormir dit Kurt avec un sourire sur les lévres !

Hummm, j'ai préparé autre chose pour ce week-ken

AH oui quoi ? demanda Kurt

Oh ça, c'est la suprise Hummel.

J'aime bien quand tu fait ton mystérieux Anderson dit Kurt en lui souriant

Humm, oui je sais dit Blaine tandis qu'ils arrivés sur le parcking du lycée

Blaine se gara et ils sortirent de la voiture, il vit Finn et Rachel se diriger vers eux :

Salut les garçons, comment vous allez ? demanda Rachel en les embrassant chacun à son tour .

Oui, Rachel tu peux m'accompagner à mon cassier s'il te plait il faut que je te parle en priver.

Ok Kursty, Blaine, Finn ca ne vous dérange pas qu'on vous laisse .

Non ne t'en fait pas Rache, il faut que je parle à Finn de toute façon dit Blaine en embrassant Kurt .

On ce voit en français ? demanda Kurt

Oui, je t'aime à tout à l'heure mon cœur.

Il regarda Kurt s'éloigner avec Rachel , puis se tourna vers Finn qui le regarder amuser :

T'es vraiment amoureux de lui hein ?

Oui, tellement, je ne savais que c'était possible d'aimer une personne aussi fort répondit Blaine.

Tu sais, tu lui fait vraiment du bien et ça me fait plaisir de le voir sourire, il a tellement souffert dit Finn pensivement

Je sais, je ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal, je ne le supporterais pas.

Tu es quelqu'un de bien Blaine sache le.

Oui, d'ailleur je voudrait te parler d'un truc vu que tu es mon meilleur ami et que tu es le beau frére de kurt .

Ok, va y, je t'écoute.

Voilà, hier Kurt m'a demandé de venir habité chez vous …..

Ah et pour quel raison ? demanda Finn

Tu sais que chez moi l'ambience est toujours tendu, mes parents m'ignorent et il arrive que parfois mon pére me bat parce que je suis gay.

QUOI ! mais c'est illégal ça, il a pas le droit de te faire ça , pourquoi tu ne dis rien !

Si je le raconte, on risque de convoquer mon pére et il reporterais toute la faute sur moi donc je me tait, voilà donc si je vais habiter chez vous, mon pére risque de vous faire vivre un enfer, un enfer avec un grand E.

A la vache oui je comprend maintenant, mais tu sais on sait ce défendre et puis tu fait partit de notre famille même si tu ne l'es pas forcément .

Merci mec, Alors je fais quoi demanda Blaine

Je ne sais pas Blaine, c'est ta décision mais quoi que tu décides on est tous avec toi, bon faut que j'aille en cour salut Blaine dit Finn en lui fessant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Blaine partit vers son cour la tête pleine d'interrogation, il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il allait faire .


	3. Chapter 3

Love in spite of him

 **Les personnages Principaux :**

Kurt Hummel : Homosexuel et petit ami de Blaine Anderson.

Blaine Anderson : Homosexuel, rival d'Amy, petit ami et prétendant de Kurt.

Amy Wright : Prétendante de Kurt, Rivale de Blaine, nouvelle soliste du Glee Club et ennemie de Rachel.

Rachel Berry : Meilleure amie de Kurt, Petite amie de Finn et ennemie d'Amy.

Finn Hundson : Petit ami de Rachel, ami et beau frére de Kurt et meilleure ami de Blaine.

 **Personnages secondaire :**

Burt Hummel : Père de Kurt et Beau père de Finn

Carole Hundson : Mère de Finn et Belle mère

Hélène Anderson : Mère de Blaine

Will Schouester : Professeur du glee club

Il y aurra des passages avec d'autre membre du glee club.

 **Résumé :**

Le glee Club est de retour des vacances et Kurt retrouve Blaine plus amoureux que jamais mais une nouvelle arrive au glee club qui tombe amoureuse de Kurt et feras tous pour détruire le couple et met Kurt dans une mauvaise situation, alors, Amy va telle réussir à conquérir le cœur du beau Kurt ? Et Kurt va-t-il faire le bon choix et sauver l'honneur de son couple ?... Vous voulez en savoir plus ? Et bien rendez vous dans les pages suivantes.

Je vais écrire du point de vue de Kurt et Blaine étant le couple principal de l'histoire. Bonne Lecture et surtout n'hésiter pas a me poster des commentaires ca me feras plaisir.

Je vais essayer de poster 1 chapitre par semaine si j'ai le temps car avec mon stage c'est un peu galère.

 **Chapitre 3: Point de vue de Kurt :**

Kurt alla avec sa meilleure amie à son casier et lui dit :

Bon, ok il faut que je te dise un truc, mais tu jure de ne pas répéter s'il te plait.

Je t'écoute Kurt, je le garde pour moi ne t'en fait pas, qu'es ce qui ne vas pas ? demanda Rachel

Ok, alors Blaine se fait battre par son père et sa mère n'en a rien à foutre de lui, il est très malheureux et hier quand il est venu je lui es proposé de venir habiter chez moi mais il a refuser.

Pourquoi ? demanda Rachel

Bah, apparemment son père risque de semer la pagaille dans ma famille et de me faire du mal en particulier.

Ah, Kurt, essai de le comprendre, ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui de se libérer de l'emprise de ses parents !

Oui, je sais Rachel, j'ai insisté et ensuite il ma dit qu'il aller y réfléchir, mais pendant ce temps la, son père continue à lui faire du mal dit Kurt désespéré

Kurt, laisse lui du temps et fait lui confiance, soutient le, il fera le bon choix je te le promets !

J'ai peur pour lui, je l'aime et je ne veux pas qu'il souffre dit Kurt les yeux larmoyant

Tous les deux, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, je l'ai su la première fois ou je vous ai vu ensemble. Dit Rachel en lui souriant tendrement.

Merci Rachel, on va en cour dit il en lui tendant la main.

Ok dit elle en lui prenant la main.

Kurt se dirigea vers son cour de littérature mais en entrant dans la salle de classe il vit que toutes les places était prises sauf une, le prof s'adressa à lui :

Monsieur Hummel vous avez cinq minutes de retard !

Oui, désolé Monsieur dit Kurt

Bon ! ça va aller pour cette fois, bon comme on a fait des binômes pour l'année vous allez vous assoir à coté d'Amy lui dit l'enseignant en lui montrant la place vide au fond de la salle.

Kurt alla s'assoir à sa place et surpris le regard intense d'Amy sur lui, il essaya de ne pas y prêtais attention mais au bout d'un moment il se sentit mal à l'aise :

Oui ? demanda t'il en lui adressant un sourire

Je me demandais quel thème tu v eux travailler demanda Amy en lui rendant son sourire.

Oh, et bien on peut travailler sur la musique, la problématique serais « l'importance de la musique chez les adolescents » ca te va ?

Oui, parfait, il va falloir s'organiser pour ce voir entre les cours, ont commence ce soir ?.

Oui chez moi ci ca ne te dérange pas dit Amy avec un grand sourire

Ok donc ce soir 18 heures après le glee club dit Kurt en rangeant ses affaires.

Ils sortirent du cour en parlant de tous et de rien, Kurt appris que Amy avait changée plusieurs fois de lycée du au harcèlement quelle avait subis :

Et sinon Blaine et toi vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ? demanda Amy tandis qu'il se rendait à leurs casiers.

Ca doit faire 6 mois maintenant pourquoi ? demanda Kurt en fonçant les sourcils

Oh pour rien, c'est juste que vous formiez un très joli couple

Je vois merci et toi t'es en couple ? questionna Kurt

Non, mais je craque pour un mec qui es déjà pris répond Amy en le regardant intensément.

Ah et …..

Salut ! dit une voix les interrompant, Kurt se retourna et vit Blaine qui le regarder tendrement :

Salut, justement je t'attendais pour manger ensemble lui dit Kurt en lui prenant la main et en ne remarquant pas le foncement des sourcils d'Amy.

Va y mon amour, je te rejoins, il faut que je lui parle dit Blaine en désignant Amy

Ok, A tout de suite Blaine et Amy on se voit au glee club dit Kurt en embrassant Blaine sur la joue.

 **Point de vue de Blaine :**

Blaine regarda Kurt partir et se tourna vers Amy qui lui souriez, « Putain je vais lui retirer ce sourire de ce visage moi » pensa intérieurement Blaine :

Oui, tu voulais me dire quoi Blaine demanda Amy

Je veux te mettre en garde, tu n'auras pas Kurt, il est à moi

Qui te dit que je le veux demanda Amy innocemment

Oh, ca va arrête ton petit numéro, j'ai bien vu comment tu l'as regardé hier et j'ai entendu les questions bizarres que tu lui a posé.

Je fais ce que je veux Anderson, j'essaierais par tout les moyens possible de te le prendre et ce n'est pas un PD dans ton genre qui va me faire la morale.

Blaine se força à rester calme à la mention de ce mot, mais seras tous de même les poings et lui dit :

Ose encore dire ce mot devant moi et tous le glee club sera en courant de quelle genre de fille tu es « une garce » en plus d'étre une homophobe dit Blaine

Ah oui, et comment tu compte t'y prendre ? demanda Amy avec de la haine dans ses yeux.

Tu verras bien, mais ne t'approche pas de Kurt, tu ma compris dit Blaine menaçant

Oh bah ca c'est impossible dit Amy avec un sourire narquois

Comment ça demanda Blaine

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Amy et lui dit :

Ben, il va chez moi ce soir pour un devoir en français donc je serais obliger de l'approcher dit Amy

Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible, pourquoi Kurt lui avait caché ça, putain il avait envie de frapper Amy tellement elle était haineuse :

Ben dit donc, t'es sur qu'il t'aime parce que à voir ta réaction ca veut dire qu'il ne t'a rien dit et qu'il te cache des choses dit Amy avec un rictus

LA FERME ! Fiche moi la paix, et ne t'approche ni de Kurt, ni de moi compris ! dit Blaine enragé.

Sinon quoi ? tu va dire a tout le glee club quelle genre de fille je suis ? tu ne me fais pas peur Anderson dit Amy

Tu veux te battre ? si tu veux la guerre tu l'auras, que le meilleur gagne, mais tu perd ton temps, Kurt est gay et il est a moi , tu ne l'auras jamais ne rêve pas ma belle ! dit Blaine en partant.

Blaine, parti rejoindre Kurt à la cafétéria , son couple était mis en jeu et il ferais tous pour ne pas laisser Kurt entre les griffes de cette vipère et si il devait se battre pour Kurt et bien il le ferrais jusqu'au bout quitte même à en souffrir.

 **Point de vue de Kurt :**

Cela faisait au moins 15 minutes que Kurt attendais Blaine et commençait à s'inquiéter, mais il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il le vit arriver au Loing, il s'approcha et remarqua que Blaine semblait très énerver :

Bah, alors Blaine ca va pas tu en fais une tête, qu'es ce qui ne vas pas ? lui demanda Kurt en lui collant un baiser sur la joue

Rien, Kurt je me suis juste pris un peu la tête avec Amy, c'est tous lui dit Blaine en rejoignant une table pour s'assoir.

Ah, et c'était à propos de quoi demanda Kurt curieux

De toi ! pourquoi tu ne ma pas dit que tu allais chez elle ce soir pour un devoir en français demanda Blaine sur un ton agressif.

Je ne l'ai su que ce matin Blaine, c'est quoi ton problème avec elle ?

Je n'ai aucun problème MERDE ! Kurt ouvre les yeux bon sang, tu n'a pas vu comment cette fille te dévisager hier et j'ai entendu la façon dont elle te parler, fait attention Kurt cette fille est amoureuse de toi, elle est dangereuse !

Ah oui ! comment tu le sais, tu ne l'a connaît que depuis hier Blaine, tu ne crois pas que tu es jaloux dit Kurt qui commencer à s'énerver.

MOI ! JALOUX ! MAIS COMMENT TU PEUX ETRE AVEUGLE ET STUPID A CE POINT KURT !

Ok ! tu sais quoi, j'accepterais de te reparler que quand tu admettras que tu es aller trop loing et que tu as tord et ce soir ta place dans mon lit tu peut te la foutre dans le cus , je ne veux plus te voir dit Kurt en se levant les larmes aux yeux .

Kurt…

Non Blaine, ca me brise le cœur de savoir que tu ne me fait pas confiance dit Kurt ayant maintenant les joues baigner de larme.

Non Kurt attend, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois….. dit Blaine

J'ai besoin que tu ai une totale confiance en moi Blaine, sinon ca ne peut pas marcher entre nous, on ce voit ce soir dit Kurt en partant.

Kurt, passa le reste de la journée à éviter Blaine, après les cours c'est avec joie qu'il se rendit au Glee club :

Coucou, Kurty ca va demanda Rachel en voyant sa mine triste

Non, j'ai pas trop envi d'en parler dit Kurt en voyant Blaine arrivé

Oh, je vois c'est par rapport à Blaine c'est ca ?

Oui, il m'a fait une crise de jalousie ! dit Kurt en s'asseyant

Très bien jeunes gens, dit Monsieur Shouster en arrivant, le devoir pour cette semaine sera de chanter une chanson sur les émotions, transmettre vos sentiments, quelqu'un veut commencer ?

A, ce moment là, Kurt sentit le regard de Blaine et d'Amy intense sur lui puis il les vit se regarder avec défis et haine :

Moi, je veux bien commencer dit Blaine en envoyant un regard glacial à Amy puis il se retourna vers Kurt et lui dit , Kurt je suis désolé pour tout a l'heure et je te dédie cette chanson :

 **lose your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'**

 **Do you feel my heart beating**

 **Do you understand**

 **Do you feel the same**

 **Am I only dreaming**

 **Is this burning an eternal flame**

 **I believe it's meant to be, darlin'**

 **I watch you when you are sleeping**

 **You belong with me**

 **Do you feel the same**

 **Am I only dreaming**

 **Or is this burning an eternal flame**

 **Say my name**

 **Sun shines through the rain**

 **A whole life so lonely**

 **And then come and ease the pain**

 **I don't want to lose this feeling, oh**

 **Say my name**

 **Sun shines through the rain**

 **A whole life so lonely**

 **And then come and ease the pain**

 **I don't want to lose this feeling, oh**

 **Close your eyes, give me your hand**

 **Do you feel my heart beating**

 **Do you understand**

 **Do you feel the same**

 **Am I only dreaming**

 **Or is this burning an eternal flame**

 **Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'**

 **Do you feel my heart beating**

 **Do you understand**

 **Do you feel the same**

 **Am I only dreaming**

 **Is this burning an eternal flame**

 **Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'**

 **Do you feel my heart beating**

 **Do you understand**

 **Do you feel the same**

 **Am I only dreaming, ah**

 **An eternal flame**

 **Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'**

 **Do you feel my heart beating**

 **Do you understand**

 **Do you feel the same**

 **Am I only dreaming, ah**

 **Is this burning an eternal flame**

 **Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'**

A la fin de la chanson, Kurt avait les larmes aux yeux, c'était une belle preuve d'amour que Blaine venait de lui faire et c'est tout ce dons il avait besoin.

 **Et voila un chapitre de finis, désolé pour l'attente, j'essaie de vous poster le prochain dans 1 ou deux semaines , j'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours .**


	4. Chapter 4

Love in spite of him

 **Les personnages Principaux :**

Kurt Hummel : Homosexuel et petit ami de Blaine Anderson.

Blaine Anderson : Homosexuel, rival d'Amy, petit ami et prétendant de Kurt.

Amy Wright : Prétendante de Kurt, Rivale de Blaine, nouvelle soliste du Glee Club et ennemie de Rachel.

Rachel Berry : Meilleure amie de Kurt, Petite amie de Finn et ennemie d'Amy.

Finn Hundson : Petit ami de Rachel, ami et beau frére de Kurt et meilleure ami de Blaine.

 **Personnages secondaire :**

Burt Hummel : Père de Kurt et Beau père de Finn

Carole Hundson : Mère de Finn et Belle mère

Hélène Anderson : Mère de Blaine

Will Schouester : Professeur du glee club

Il y aurra des passages avec d'autre membre du glee club.

 **Résumé :**

Le glee Club est de retour des vacances et Kurt retrouve Blaine plus amoureux que jamais mais une nouvelle arrive au glee club qui tombe amoureuse de Kurt et feras tous pour détruire le couple et met Kurt dans une mauvaise situation, alors, Amy va telle réussir à conquérir le cœur du beau Kurt ? Et Kurt va-t-il faire le bon choix et sauver l'honneur de son couple ?... Vous voulez en savoir plus ? Et bien rendez vous dans les pages suivantes.

Je vais écrire du point de vue de Kurt et Blaine étant le couple principal de l'histoire. Bonne Lecture et surtout n'hésiter pas a me poster des commentaires ca me feras plaisir.

Je vais essayer de poster 1 chapitre par semaine si j'ai le temps car avec mon stage c'est un peu galère.

 **Chapitre 4: Point de vue de Kurt :**

A la fin du Glee Club, Kurt sorti en courant tellement l'émotion était forte, il se réfugia dans les toilettes pour ce mettre de l'eau sur le visage, il sécha ses larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues et tout à coup il entendit une personne entrer, il se retourna et vit David Karosky qui le dévisager :

Oh ! elle pleure la petite Hummel dit David en se moquant

Tu veux quoi David ?! je t'ai fait quoi merde pour que tu me traite comme ça ? dit Kurt avec de la Haine sur le visage.

Je te reproche d'être une ta fiole, tu ne devrais pas vivre, tu n'es qu'une pourriture !

Tu vois David ce n'est pas tes insultes de gamin qui me font le plus mal c'est plutôt que …

La FERME dit David et il donna un gros coup de poing sur le visage à Kurt, Kurt bascula en arrière et ce cognat contre le lavabo, il lâcha un cri de douleur mais David continua à lui donner des coups de pied un peu partout et il sentit des mains lui compressé le coup et tout bascula.

 **Point de vue de Blaine :**

Cela fessait au moins 1 heure que Blaine cherchait Kurt et commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter, il ne répond ni aux texto et ni aux appels, il tourna dans un couloir et buta sur Rachel :

Eh, Blaine fait attention dit Rachel qui avait faillit tomber

Désoler Rachel !

Qu'es ce qui ce passe Blaine, t'es pâle et tu as l'air inquiet dit Rachel en fonçant les sourcils.

Oui ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Rachel ! ca fait 1 heure que tourne en rond pour trouver Kurt et il ne répond pas à mes appels et ni et mes messages.

Ok attends, j'essaie de le joindre dit Rachel en prenant son téléphone

Blaine attendit, soudain il vit la porte des toilettes ouverte et vit un truc étrange, du SANG ! , il voulut y jeter un coup d'œil mais Rachel L'interrompit :

Effectivement, je tombe sur son répondeur dit Rachel, j'appelle Finn pour savoir si il est chez lui, si il la vu.

Je ne pense pas Rachel, la voiture de Kurt est toujours sur parking, il a dut lui arriver un truc de grave dit Blaine très inquiet pour l'amour de sa vie.

Tien ! voila la copine à Hummel dit une voix derrière lui

Il se retourna et vit David Karoski qui le regarder avec du dégout dans le regard :

Qu'es ce que tu veux toi ! demanda méchamment Blaine

Oh ! la tafiole est en colère, ou est ton petit PD chéri demanda Karoski en ignorant la remarque de Blaine.

Tu me cherche ? arrête de perdre ton temps à nous insulter de PD alors que toi tu n'es pas mieux, je suis en courant, je sais que tu as embrassés Kurt.

Fait gaffe a ce que tu dis Anderson, sinon tu subiras le même sort que ta copine dit Karoski en le menacent.

Quoi ! Qu'es ce que tu veux dire par là dit Blaine en commençant à paniquer

Il ce trouve qu'on a eu une petite conversation en privé tout à l'heure dans les toilettes, il chialer comme une fille.

Tu lui as fais quoi dit Blaine en avançant prés à le frapper

Va vérifier par toi-même, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit apte à discuter avec toi, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il suffoquer pour avoir de la respiration.

PARDON ! ESPECE DE CONNARD D HOMOPHOBE ! JE VAIS TE TUER

A ces mots, Blaine envoya un poing en pleine figure de David, mais Rachel s'interposa entre les deux :

Ok, Blaine arrête il n'en vaut pas la peine, David fiche nous la paix une bonne fois pour toute dit Rachel en lançant un regard noir à David et viens Blaine il faut aller voir, on ne peut pas laisser Kurt dans cette état.

Blaine, partit en compagni de Rachel vers les toilettes des garçons , mais arriver devant il bloqua , il craigner le pire :

Rachel , entre dans les toilettes et dis moi ce que tu voit dit Blaine avec stresse

Tu ne veux pas y aller ? demanda Rachel

Non , je crain le pire Rachel , s'il te plait va-y et je te rejoint

Bon, ok dit Rachel

 **Point de vue de Rachel**

Rachel rentra et se figea d'horreur a la vue de Kurt inconcient part terre au milieu d'une marre de sang :

Oh , c'est pas vrai pourquoi toi Kurt dit Rachel en s'avancant vers lui pour inspecter les dégats.

Elle vérifia si il respirer et heureusement il était en vie , mais il était trop faible il fallait appeler l'ambulance , mais avant elle appela Blaine qui était rester devant la porte :

Blaine , va vite prés de lui et moi j'appelle une ambulance et la police dit Rachel

Pourquoi, il a quoi Rachel demanda Blaine paniqué

Vois le pars toi même dit Rachel

Blaine entra donc dans les toilettes et lâcha un cri d'horreur devant le spectacle qu'il vit devant lui …

Kurt était couvert de sang des pieds a la tête et son visage était couvert de coup.

Il ce précipita vers lui et commença a essayé de le réveiller :

Kurt, je t'en pris ouvre les yeux mon amour dit Blaine en le secouant mais il ne réagissait pas , alors Blaine commença a paniqué.

Non, pitié Kurt je t'en pris réveille toi pour moi stp mon bébé

Soudain, il vit Kurt remué et ouvrir les yeux .

 **Point de vue de Kurt :**

Kurt ouvrit le yeux et la première chose qu'il vit fut Blaine pencher sur lui avec des yeux terrifiés et ensuite ce sang voyait sur lui et sentit une atroce douleur a la tête :

Blaine ?

Kurt ! Oh mon Dieu dans quel état tu es

Blaine ! C'est Karosky qui ma fait ca dit Kurt tandis que de grosses larmes tombe sur ces joues .

Je sais mon amour dit Blaine en séchant tendrement ses larmes , on va t'emmener a l'hôpital une ambulance arrive .

J'ai mal Blaine dit Kurt en grimaçant de douleur

Chttt bébé n'y pense plus, parle moi Kurt

Toute a l'heure, la chanson que tu as chanter c'était magnifique dit Kurt en reniflant tu sais avant toi je n'ai jamais eu le droits a ça .

Kurt ….. écoute moi bien dit Blaine en prenant le visage de Kurt entre les mains , tu mérite d'être protéger, tu es une perle rare a mes yeux , dés l'instant ou j'ai croiser ton regard j'ai su que tu était mon âme sœur .

Merci dit Kurt en caressant la joue de Blaine

Kurt, je te promet que ne laisserai personne te faire du mal dit Blaine .

Blaine…

Oui ?

Je t'aime !

Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour.

Il furent interrompues par l'ambulance qui pris Kurt en charge ou il fut amener a l'hôpital de Lima ou il du rester 2 jours entiers, Kurt avait de joindre Amy sur son portable mais elle restait injoignable, il voulait programmer un autre rendez vous avec elle pour travailler leurs français mais il ce dit qu'elle était surement occuper à autre chose donc il laissa tomber , oui ! De son lit d'hôpital il était Loing d'imaginer ce qu'elle prévoyez de faire .


	5. Chapter 5

Love in spite of him

 **Les personnages Principaux :**

Kurt Hummel : Homosexuel et petit ami de Blaine Anderson.

Blaine Anderson : Homosexuel, rival d'Amy, petit ami et prétendant de Kurt.

Amy Wright : Prétendante de Kurt, Rivale de Blaine, nouvelle soliste du Glee Club et ennemie de Rachel.

Rachel Berry : Meilleure amie de Kurt, Petite amie de Finn et ennemie d'Amy.

Finn Hundson : Petit ami de Rachel, ami et beau frére de Kurt et meilleure ami de Blaine.

 **Personnages secondaire :**

Burt Hummel : Père de Kurt et Beau père de Finn

Carole Hundson : Mère de Finn et Belle mère

Hélène Anderson : Mère de Blaine

Will Schouester : Professeur du glee club

Il y aurra des passages avec d'autre membre du glee club.

 **Résumé :**

Le glee Club est de retour des vacances et Kurt retrouve Blaine plus amoureux que jamais mais une nouvelle arrive au glee club qui tombe amoureuse de Kurt et feras tous pour détruire le couple et met Kurt dans une mauvaise situation, alors, Amy va telle réussir à conquérir le cœur du beau Kurt ? Et Kurt va-t-il faire le bon choix et sauver l'honneur de son couple ?... Vous voulez en savoir plus ? Et bien rendez vous dans les pages suivantes.

Je vais écrire du point de vue de Kurt et Blaine étant le couple principal de l'histoire. Bonne Lecture et surtout n'hésiter pas a me poster des commentaires ca me feras plaisir.

Je vais essayer de poster 1 chapitre par semaine si j'ai le temps car avec mon stage c'est un peu galère.

 **Chapitre 5: Point de vue d'Amy :**

Amy rentra chez elle et appela son amie Sarah car elle avait un plan pour faire partir Blaine de la vie de Kurt et son amie aller l'aider , elle composa son numéro :

Tien ! Salut Amy comment ca va ?

Très bien , écoute j'ai besoin que tu me rende un service dit Amy

Euh ok va y dis moi

Je veux que tu rendues la vie de Blaine Anderson un véritable enfer.

Wouah ! Et pourquoi

Car je veux Kurt, il m'aura mais avant il faut que j'éllimine la concurrence et ensuite j'aurais son cœur.

Je sais pas, c'est mal de faire ça dit son amie

Je m'en fou , je suis prête a te payer s'il le faut dit Amy

Ok je vais faire ça mais je te prévient si un des deux remarque quelque chose, je leur avoue tous, tu ma comprise ?!

Marché conclu dit Amy en raccrochant

 **Point de vue de Blaine :** **( Attention scène violente entre père et fils) je vous aurez prévenue !**

Blaine, rentra chez lui en se demandant ce qui allait arriver si il croiser ses parents mais de toute manière il n'en avait plus rien à faire d'eux et puis il en avez marre de toujours avoir peur de rentrer chez lui donc il passa la porte et alla dans sa chambre en espérant que son père ne l'est pas vu mais malheureusement pour lui quelque seconde après son père apparut sur le seuil de chambre :

Tu était où pédé ! cracha son père

Avec Kurt !

Je croyait que je t'avait dit de ne plus le voir dit son père en se rapprochant dangereusement

Je fait ce que je veux, ce n'est pas un homophobe qui va me l'interdire

Ok ! donc maintenant a toi de choisir, soit tu redevient normal et on oublies tous ou soit tu continu d'être un PD et tu dégage de cette maison pour de bon car moi je veux pas d'un fils comme toi sous mon toit.

OK dit Blaine en se levant, je dégage d'ici, j'en ai marre , de toute façon Kurt va m'éberger chez lui, au moins lui on peut dire que c'est un homme.

Tu sais Blaine, on n'a jamais voulut de toi , on savait déjà que tu ne serais pas normal et que tu accumulerait déception sur déception , tu n'as jamais été notre fils pour moi et ta mère, on voulait t'abandonner à la naissance mais ta grand-mère à refusée.

En entendant les mots de son père Blaine se leva d'un bond et lui mis un coup de point en pleine figure, puis un second et un troisième, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter car il voulait lui faire mal , il voulait que son père connaisse sa souffrance et la haine qu'il éprouver pour lui , il entendit sa mère lui criée d'arrêter mais tout a coup il reçu un coup sur la tête et tous devint noir.

 **Point de vue de Kurt :**

A quelque kilomètre de là, Kurt était très Loing de se douter que les choses aller mal pour Blaine , il était avec Amy en train de travailler sur leurs sujet, enfin, surtout lui puisque qu'Amy ne cessait de le dévorer des yeux :

Amy tu m'écoutes, j'ai l'imprécision de parler dans le vide là dit Kurt en grognant

Oh pardon, je suis désoler ca doit être la fatigue dit Amy en rougissant

Ce n'est pas grave ont peut faire une pose si tu veux proposa Kurt en souriant

Ok, super , je peut poser une question demanda Amy

Oui, va y je t'écoute !

Comment tu me trouve ?

Heu… pourquoi tu me pose cette question ?

Oh juste comme ça , j'aime bien demander l'avis aux garçons pour savoir ce qu'ils pensent de moi.

Ok, ben t'es gentille, jolie , après je ne te connais pas assez pour tant dire plus .

Ok et tu est sur d'être gay ?

Oui pourquoi ?

Écoute, je ne sais pas si Blaine est vraiment sincère avec toi .

Qu'es ce que tu veux dire ?

Eh bien la dernière fois il ma dit qu'il en avait marre de t'attendre pour coucher !

Mais la dernière fois il ma dit qu'il allait m'attendre dit Kurt choqué

Il a peut être dit ça pour te faire plaisir mais moi a ta place je me poserait des questions.

Tu es sur qu'il a dit ça dit Kurt en sentent les larmes lui venir aux yeux .

Oui, tu peux me faire confiance ne t'inquiète pas lui assura Amy

Kurt n'arriver pas y croire, il se sentait comme trahit et là il ne voulait qu'une chose, être seul .

Ok, Amy ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas mais je voudrait être seul s'il te plait dit Kurt en essayant de retenir ses larmes .

Ok , si tu as besoin de quelque chose ou bien de parler à une amie je suis là dit elle en l'embrassant sur la joue et se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Une fois sur qu'Amy était partit, Kurt s'écroula en sanglots sur le canapé ou il y resta toute la soirée .

 **Point de vue de Blaine :**

Blaine se réveilla par terre avec un mal de crâne horrible, il se demanda ce qu'il c'était passé puis tous lui revint en mémoire, il avait frapper son père et sa mère lui avait donner un coup à la tête pour l'arrêter de continuer.

Il fallait qu'il parte tout de suite de cette maison mais l'abord il fallait téléphoner à Kurt qui devait s'inquiéter, il composa le numéros de son petit ami qui décrocha immédiatement mais c'était une voix de fille qui répondit :

J'attendais ton appel Blaine Anderson !

 **Et voilà finit, alors qui est donc cette personne ? Mystère qui va être dévoilé dans le prochain chapitre !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjours à tous, je voulais demander votre avis : c'est une mauvaise idée si je fessais Roméo et Juliette version Klaine. Et désoler pour l'attente car je sais que suis très longue, merci pour vos réponse (si j'en ai).**


End file.
